Mashups are known for obtaining live data from web services and providing the data to the user in a more flexible manner than conventional portals. Users of mashups interact with live data that continuously changes.
However, storing and/or sharing the live data from mashups presents challenges. For example, how do we know why certain decisions were made based on the usage of mashups?